1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus and an image reception apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The camera disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-80860 transmits a requested image file to a host device in response to an image file transmission request issued from the host device.